dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Meghan Markle
Meghan Markle, Duchess of Sussex (born Rachel Meghan Markle on August 4, 1981 in Los Angeles, California) is an American Model and Actress. She currently stars as Rachel Zane on the USA Legal Drama Suits and in the TV Game Show World, she appeared as Briefcase Model #24 during Season two of the NBC Game Show Deal or No Deal. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California to an African-American mother and a Dutch and Irish descent father, who is a retired photography director. In high school, Meghan was not a pageant girl but was Homecoming Queen and was also the very first in her family to graduate college, she is an alumna of Northwestern University where she graduated with a double major in Theater and International Relations. After college, she worked for the U.S. Embassy in Buenos Aires in the Public Affairs Department and would eventually love to go back to school for her Master's in International Diplomacy. Markle's acting career began unexpectedly when she was discovered at a party after her friend gave a manager a copy of Meghan's film in college to view. To support herself between acting jobs, Meghan worked as a freelance calligrapher. One of her first TV roles was appearing as an extra on a 2002 episode of the soap opera General Hospital and from there, she went on the land guest starring roles on various shows including Without a Trace, Knight Rider, 90210, CSI: NY, and Castle. She has also landing supporting roles in the movies A Lot Like Love, opposite Ashton Kutcher and Amanda Peet and Horrible Bosses opposite Jennifer Aniston, Jason Bateman, and Jason Sudeikis. In 2006, Meghan made to the move to TV Game Show world, appearing as one of the Briefcase Models during Season two of NBC's Deal or No Deal. She first stood beside Briefcase #11 (regularly held by Katie Cleary) for two episodes before moving up to Briefcase #24. Meghan's stay in the Game Show world was a short one, she parted ways with Deal or No Deal mid-way through the second season to focus on her modeling and acting career as Briefcase #24 was permanently taken over by newcomer Kelly Brannigan. Markle was previously married to Trevor Engelson, they began dating in 2004 and married on September 10, 2011. They divorced May 2013. She later appeared as Rachel Zane on the USA legal drama Suits, a role she's been playing since July 2011. She is also a self-proclaimed foodie, which was incorporated into the Rachel Zane character. She is also the founder of The TIG, "a hub for the discerning palate--those with a hunger for food, travel, fashion & beauty". The project aims "to create a space to share all of these loves--to invite friends to share theirs as well, and to be the breeding ground for ideas & excitement--for an inspired lifestyle" and it's website features food, travel, fashion, beauty, and "influencers". Aside from her acting and charity work, Meghan enjoys cooking and is known to be a Scrabble fanatic. Sometime later, Meghan started dating Prince Harry. On November 27, 2017, she & Harry announced their engagement. They were married in the spring of 2018. Category:Models Category:Former Models